Sparks
by comeagainlou
Summary: They didn't know how or why but somehow they were meant to be and not the way everyone even themselves had planned out.. and it all started with sparks.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Fremione story! I hope you will like it cause it took me a LONG time to write and I'm rather proud, except for the ending, it became a little messy. **

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or lack of or too many of commas, I got a problem with that. **

**REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! **

**- ENJOY!**

It was a secret.

A secret they couldn't tell anyone of the ones they wanted to tell, scared of what they might say since this wasn't something that anyone had seen coming.

It had never been planned either it just… it just happened and things happen right?

But they simply couldn't ignore the sparks that would run through their entire body every time they would just brush against each other's hand, something they never expired before.

Of course they had, had romances before and all that, but it had never given the same spark or firework for that say as it did now.

Never had it even crossed their own minds that it was them that was meant to be and not the way every one even themselves had planned it out.

It was just before the way at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding when his eyes caught sight of her and found himself unable to turn his eyes away and couldn't even hide the fact that he was starring at her.

It even thrilled him when she noticed this and blushed madly and he couldn't stop the stupid huge grin spreading across his face making his twin brother raise an eyebrow at him.

He even stammered when he finally kicked his own arse and walked over to her to ask her for a dance making a fool of himself but she giggled and accepted.

When she touched his hand a sharp spark ran through her, gasping she almost let go but held on telling herself it was the wine she had drank a glass or two off to calm her nerves about what was going to happen later that evening, but of course she didn't know he felt the spark as well.

As they danced they talked out what their future plans was, leaving out the 'what if' of what was going to happen when the war broke out.

How come he'd never noticed her like this before? Of course he had noticed how she had grown into a fine young bird; long legs, wonderful curves, a perfect form, not too thin and not chubby either, her normal busy brown hair had grown into soft golden ringlets, and she had a beautiful face to match it all and the much fully pink lips that he suddenly wanted to kiss the living daylight out off.

And she had a wonderful personally too, smart, funny, proactive and caring, every thing he wanted in a woman to spend the rest of his life with.

But he was a prankster and she was the bookworm, prefect; what could she want in him? But then again they said that the opposite attract, and in his mind that when that happened and if it was true love, they completed each other, two half and one together.

And he wanted her, he didn't know why cause it happened all of the sudden, like a lightning stuck, nothing he had never seen before but he wanted her.

She wasn't sure what was about him but something put him in entirely new light to her eyes, a way she had never looked at anyone before, not even Ron.

She had of course noticed how much he and his twin had changed over the summer; shorten their hair and a darker red, grown slightly taller and more muscled from all the years of playing Qudditch as beaters, two real Mr. handsome.

The more she watched the two of them the more she could tell them apart; she realized one day that they stood entirely different, Fred was more even and George was hanging slightly (probably from bending down to kiss Angelina all the time) and Fred's eyes were darker and he had a little large freckle under his right eye and when George lost his ear everyone could tell the two of them apart but she still looked at the things she discovered… and it also helped the new way she looked at him even though she didn't quiet understand it herself.

Of course he had tried love or well thought she tried it with Krum and Ron, but Krum was just a slight crush and Ron had she thought was her deep crush but one day she just woke up and saw that there was really nothing there; he was her best friend and her brother, she saw him the same way as she saw Harry.

They were rudely pulled apart when a loud voice ringed through the tent, making everyone run around and scream.

She looked into his eyes one last time and then she let go of his hand to find Harry and Ron.

He was pulled in the other direction by George who had Angelina tightly holding onto his other arm.

When he turned around again he just spotted them in time to see them take hold of each other hands and then she twisted and they were gone.

"Come on" his twin yelled and he also twisted into the air and they landed below their flat in the shop.

"That was close, I hope everyone made it out okay" Angelina said as she stood up and dusted off her dress,

"I'm sure they're fine, but I think we should call it a night and go to bed yeah? I'm exhausted," George, answered, looking at his twin who was still sitting on the floor looking in deep thought.

George wasn't blind, he could easily see that his brother, other half and best friend had been hid by one pink chubby baby and it arrow and fallen for a certain bookworm.

Of course he had never considered those to get anything together but now he thought about it; it sounded didn't sound bad, and he had to admit they looked good together when he spotted them dancing together.

Clapping Fred on his shoulder he took Angelina by her hand and lead her up to their flat to get in to bed, leaving his brother to figure it out on his own for the night.

It wasn't like he could do anything now; she could be anywhere with Harry and his younger brother, and he didn't know either what they were doing other than it had something to do with winning the war.

He heard about them everyday, but it took month before he saw her again, and he wish he didn't.

She was hurt.

She had been tortured by Lestrange and almost raped by Greyback.

The strong girl he had known for 7 years was nowhere to be seen the way he found her in Shell cottage in the one of the bedrooms, laying sweating, scratched up… she looked so fragile and he wanted to kill them for doing this to her.

But instead he sat beside her on the bed, everyone leaving the room seeing the way he looked at the young woman, they knew the two of them needed some private.

Even Ron left, he had spotted the way he older brother looked at his best friend and if he had any feelings towards her he would have yelled at him and kicked him out, wanting her for himself but he didn't.

He thought he had felt something for her through the years until fifth year where he just realized there was nothing and he knew she knew it too.

He now saw her as he saw Ginny; a sister.

And without a doubt he knew that his older brother would take care of her, if he didn't… well he would have to pay with Harry and him.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" Fred whispered, and watched hopefully as she stirred under the covers.

Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was something puffy red, after a moment she decided it was hair so it was one of the Weasleys.

Everything was still blurry so she couldn't make out which one of them it was.

"Hermione?" the person asked again and she realized who it was; Fred, Fred Weasley of all the Weasleys was seeing her like this.

The one Weasley she had come to truth with while being away that she had fallen for, that the sparks weren't wine, it was them.

"Fred?" she asked, coughing badly; her throat was too dry to speak.

He got to his feet and speed out into the bathroom and returned quickly with a large cool glass of water.

He helped her sit up, supporting her shoulders and head as he tipped the glass and watched as she drank.

Pushing the water away from her mouth no longer thirsty he lowered her down again and sat the glass on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment, looking over her body and stopping on her arm.

She flinched when he lightly traced the bloody letters carved into her skin making him pull his hand back.

"She did this to you?" she nodded weakly; a tear escaped her eye as she saw anger flash in his eyes.

"She's wrong… you're just as strong as anyone else, actually you're the much powerful witch I've ever seen" he said silently but loud enough so she could hear him, tilting her head up to look at him with a soft smile, she smiled back shyly.

He wanted to kiss her again, he really did but he was so scared of hurting her so he decided not to… at least not now.

They left again a few days after, without a trace of where they where.

But he would wait.

The next time he saw her was when the war started, it started so fast.

He remembered running with George up the stairs as the students fled from Hogwarts, pulling out their wands when he saw her running out of the room with Harry and Ron.

Just as quickly as it started it ended, and it ended with him under the exploding wall.

His family, Harry and Hermione crying over his dead body.

He wanted to make a joke and ask them why they there crying, they won, voldy was dead! But he couldn't move, alone speak.

He then heard someone yell, "He's alive" and then felt himself being lifted into the air and onto something soft.

And then he didn't remember anything else.

She watched him everyday as he lay in 's in a coma, she hated she couldn't hear his laugh or see his hazel eyes or his famous Weasley twin grin, but she rather wanted this than having him dead.

They had all been crying out when they saw his body hit the ground but some witch yelled out he was alive and lifted him into the air and onto a bed, and then twisted, the others right behind her to 's where they fixed his bones that had been crushed into dust with some potion she didn't know.

They told that it wasn't dark magic since it had hit the wall and not him so they could fix him up and he had a pulse.

So now he had been out for two month, everyday someone would be with him, watching, waiting and hoping for him to wake up fast but nothing happened until one day when she walked into the room in time to see him flutter his eyes open.

She screamed as loud as she could that he was awake and then flew over to him and crushed him in a hug, sobbing into his chest.

"You're alive Fred!" she kept repeating it, almost not believing it but he was!

It didn't last long before everyone was there too and told Fred about what happened after they won, how long he had been out and how he was saved.

Hours later everyone began to head back home, except Hermione.

George had wanted to stay too but Angelina had yanked him with her because he kept yawning since he had been up all night to stay with Fred.

"Hey" Fred said once they were alone, a smile lifting his lips,

"Hey yourself" she answered and laughed, how she missed his smile.

"I have something I've been wanting to tell you over the year, and you don't have to say anything in return okay?" he waited until she nodded before continuing.

'Okay here goes nothing' he thought to himself and took one deep breath before speaking; "I've fallen in love with you Hermione Jean Granger, I can't answer why or how cause I don't know I just hit me one day and you've been on my mind ever since and know this is a big deal and scary too probably and you're probably in love with Ron and I won't stand in the way of that I just wanted to get it off my chest and let you know.  
>So let me down gently and I will try to move on" he finished and closed his eyes and waited for her to reject him but she stayed quiet.<p>

He opened one eye when he heard her laughing, and saw her clutching her stomach; opening both his eyes he raised a nervous eyebrow and waited for her to calm down.

"Oh Fred, I've been wanting to tell you the same thing but then the wall" she stopped suddenly, a tear rolling down her cheek, brushing it away with his thump.

"And I thought you were did, and all I could think about was you gone and I never got to tell you the truth but I fell the same"

a huge grin spread across his face as he pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed her, not caring if anyone walked in or the pain in his side.

It was a kiss filled with love, hunger for the wait, promise and sparks.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth, she smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He finally gotten her, he didn't know how but he did.

**So that was it, I'm working on a second chapters, so don't you worry. **

**I hated that Fred got killed so of course I could never dream of killing him in one of my stories. **

**What did you think? **

**Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? Review and LET ME KNOW. **

**I hope you will review, so I can know what you think of it. **

**See you next time. **

**- LK. **


End file.
